Clash Notes
by sox1020
Summary: Edward, Emmett and Jasper are looking for a new singer for their band. When the find the seemingly perfect Bella, she and her friends move in to band headquarters. Six single people under one roof... what could happen? AH EmXR EXB AXJ I don't own twilight
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my new story about a serious hot band…looking for a new hot singer. I wonder who that could be. Enjoy and please REVIEW. **

**Chapter title influence… Chasing a Rock Star by The Friday Night Boys**

**Chasing a Rock Star**

**EPOV**

"Emmett, we have to pick a new singer out if these girls or we will have to sing, and I know how bad I am… and how absolutely shit you are."

"I resent that Eddie. If I had to sing it wouldn't be the worst thing. Now if Jasper sang, my ears would bleed and no one would come and see us play."

"Oi, I am so not as bad as you, Em!" My brothers; they are such idiots. We have seen over twenty different girls who tried out to be our new singer. Eighteen of them were actually decent enough at singing and sixteen of them were hot enough to be in our band, according to Emmett. I was just about to give up hope when a girl with long dark brown hair, off-white skin and the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes I have ever seen, walked through the door. She nearly fell over and if Emmett hadn't caught her, she would have fallen flat on her stunning face.

"Sorry, am I too late to audition?" Her cheeks glowed pink with embarrassment at her entrance. I managed somehow to speak,

"Um… no you are not too late. Please sing when you have your breath back." I smiled, but all this seemed to do was cause her cheeks to burn a deeper red.

"What are you going to sing for us gorgeous?" Emmett; always flirting, always inappropriate. She blushed again, though she seemed to have got her breath back because she spoke again with her ringing voice.

"Over My Head, The Fray. I love them." She smiled sweetly. What is up with this girl? She is dazzling me.

"When you're ready" I said, hoping she was going to be good. I will hit something if this is the only time I will have an excuse to see this angel.

"_I never knew_

_I never knew that everything was falling through_

_That everyone I knew was waiting on a queue_

_To turn and run when all I needed was the truth_

_But that's how it's got to be_

_It's coming down to nothing more than apathy_

_I'd rather run the other way than stay and see_

_The smoke and who's still standing when it clears_

_Everyone knows I'm in_

_Over my head_

_Over my head_

_With eight seconds left in overtime_

_She's on your mind_

_She's on your mind"_

Her voice was unbelievable. It was as if she were built for singing. Her voice was perfect for our band as well. It wasn't too choirish, in fact, she sounded just like the lead singer of The Fray, just more girly. I decided I wasn't even going to consult my siblings on this decision,

"You're in." I almost shouted it, but she beamed at me.

"Really?" On top of her insane amazingness, she had the most incredible modesty and gave the impression that she had no idea how good she really was.

"Are you serious? You were incredible!" Emmett cut in before I could say anything more.

"Ok, so we all live in this apartment up on 10th, and that is where we rehearse and such like. We do have a spare bedroom. Two in fact. So if you want to move in, on the basis of it being more convenient, then you are welcome. In fact, you can bring a friend and she can take the other room. It lowers the rent and then you aren't the only girl, assuming of course that you are moving in. So do you want to?" Emmett was being very forward. If he likes her too he needs to be prepared to fight for her. She is so mine.

"Yeah, I have been searching for a place to move to for ages. I am stuck in this tiny flat with my two best friends and we desperately need more room. Is it ok if they both move in? I just wondered because one of them might not be able to afford the rent on our place alone, and I really don't want to pick out of the two of them."

Oh, I can see the mental pictures flashing at the speed of light in Emmett's head. None of them would be caught in a PG-13 movie.

"Yeah, 'course they can both move in. Two of you will have to share though."

"That's ok. We used to share a double bed between us. If Ali and Rose have to share a room they won't mind. Do you mind if I call them? How soon can we move in?"

"As soon as possible." I can't believe I just said that. And in the most lustful voice imaginable. What the hell is wrong with me?

"Great, er… ok" She dialled what I am guessing was her land line.

"Ali, it's Bella. I got in! And guess what? We are all moving into their apartment. You guys get your own room and everything. Rent will be cheaper, they're on 10th… I can't say in front of them. Yes they are here. Oh for fuck's sake, fine, yeah, they are hot. Yeah there is three of them. No there is not one for each of us." She looked round to see all three of our stunned faces staring at her. Emmett's face was the picture of ecstatic, Jasper looked like he had just won the lottery, and I couldn't believe my luck. This seriously hot girl was going to be living with me. "Ali I have got to go. You have embarrassed me enough already. Just start packing, call Rose and I will be there in like ten minutes. No Ali I am going right now. I will talk to you later. Bye, I am hanging up, bye."

She took a deep breath and turned round to face us.

"Sorry about that. Alice gets a little overexcited. Total maniac at heart, but I love her. So can I have your address so we can bring our stuff round later?"

"Just as soon as you tell us about your friends. They know we're 'hot', but what are they like?"

"Well, Alice is a party girl. She dresses way better than she can afford to and is absolutely stunning. She is single. She is a bit of a neat freak, but not OCD bad, and she is looking for someone who will eventually commit." At this, Jasper perked up. His girl troubles always happened when he was too committed. She sounded perfect for him.

"And Rose was it?" Emmett has got to calm down.

"Yeah, Rose. Well, she is pretty much the most beautiful girl on the planet, no jokes. She looks like a model but eats like a truck driver; she mostly wears lingerie round the house and is usually the one to kick me and Ali out of the apartment 'til she is done occupying the bedroom. From what we unfortunately hear, she sounds good." Bella winked cheekily at Emmett and he looked like it was birthday and Christmas all on the same day. "Oh, and she loves videogames and football, and cars. She can pretty much take a car apart and then put it back together. She's a part-time lingerie model for Victoria Secret, and part-time mechanic." Emmett looked like he was about to burst. Bella had just described his perfect woman.

"And yourself?" I gave her a nudge, she was living with us too, and I wanted to know more about her.

"Me? Well, I read a lot, music and singing are pretty much my life, so when my first book got published while I was at college and failed, I changed my major to music technology and composition. I am a music producer at a local studio downtown. So I could actually get your songs recorded and out there if you guys wanted. I am single, tidy, all the usual stuff."

"Cool, but Bella, our songs are your songs now too, you are in the band." I added.

"Right. So I will see you guys later?"

"Sure, we'll buzz you in today, but I will get copies of the key for the three of you today."

"Great, see you later", and she left.

BPOV

I caught a cab back to my apartment and didn't even have time to turn my key in the lock before Alice, my pixie-like room mate flung open the door.

"You got in!" she screeched at the top of her lungs.

"I got in, now are you packed? We are leaving soon. Is Rose back yet?"

"No, she was in a meeting so I told her you would text the address to her and she would meet us there. We are going to have to take her stuff."

"Have you packed it Al, because I have to go give up the apartment?"

"Yeah, I packed it. I will go and hail a cab and load up. Meet me downstairs."

"Ok" and I closed the door to the grotty, tiny apartment forever.

Ten minutes later, we were standing in front of the most expensive looking building ever. We pressed the buzzer on the right apartment and the guys beeped us in.

"Bells, please tell me they are actually hot."

"Unbelievably, oh and Jasper seemed to really like what he was hearing when I was describing you to him. Emmett was practically fitting over the sound of Rose. I think that leaves me with Edward, but I don't think he's in to me."

"Impossible Bells, you are gorgeous, talented and so many other things I can't say because it will take me hours. Now knock on our new door and let us start the rest of our lives."

**The end… for now. I will update soon, I love this plotline. Every chapter, the title will be a song relevant to the chapter it labels. If you haven't heard of the song… check it out… my taste in music is good.**

**REVIEW and tell me what you think. I am open to suggestions on plotlines.**

**Thanks – sox1020**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1.5… sorry guys.. I am really unhappy with the seriously speedy start of this story so I thought I would drag it out a bit and make it slightly more plausible. This is a mini chapter so its not long **

**BPOV**

"Hey," Edward greeted me with his sexy voice and I almost couldn't conjure an acceptable response.

"Hi Edward." Right, now think of something else appropriate.

"Come on in, we were just about to have a drink. Can I get you one?"

I followed him into a spacious light main room with kitchen, dining area and living area along with space with drums and guitars and so on. It was fabulous and I couldn't believe they lived here. Suddenly I realised I had totally ignored Edward whilst marvelling his house.

"Got vodka and coke?" I asked, and Edward nodded and proceeded to the kitchen to fill my order. Emmett and Jasper beckoned me towards one of the empty bar stools and I obliged; sitting with them hoping someone would break the ice.

"So Bella, you have such a great voice, how much experience do you have?" Edward asked me, sounding very interested, and the other two listening in as well.

"Well, I sang in glee club in school and I guess that's about it. We did concerts and stuff but we never did exceedingly well. Then I guess I sing in the shower but that's about it. How about you guys? How long have you been a group?"

"Well, being brothers, we grew up practising together and in college we just thought why not? We are all pretty good at our respective instruments and we thought if we got it together we may have a real shot making it. We had a singer but she dropped out partly because we weren't getting anywhere and also because Emmett broke up with her. "

"Hey", Emmett protested loudly, "she didn't have to leave because we broke up. And I only broke up with her because she started writing love songs after we got together and it freaked me out." I was laughing so hard I almost sprayed my drink over the counter.

"So are you going to play me some of your music or not?" I asked, recovering from my fits of laughter.

"Sure thing" Jasper replied in a Southern accent. I had never heard him speak before and it was a nice surprise.

They were incredible musicians and I loved their sound. This is what I had been waiting for to sign for ages.

"You guys are so good" I said once they had played a few songs. "Seriously, this is what I have been waiting to record for months. It might be a long shot but if the label likes you as much as I do and the music is still good once I'm added into the equation, I might be able to produce an album for us."

Their faces lit up at the prospect of actually moving forward with their venture and we toasted to a new beginning.

"Bella this is incredible. Is there anything we can do to repay you?" Edward inquired and at that moment a lightbulb flashed in my brain.

"You guys don't have any spare rooms do you?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Clash Notes, Chapter 2. **

**Summary: Bella got accepted into Emmett, Jasper and Edward's band and now she, Alice and Rose are moving into Band Headquarters.**

**Title inspiration: Over My Head by Snow Patrol**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight unfortunately. Or an of the songs mentioned in this chapter.**

**Over My Head**

EPOV

A loud knock at the door told us that the girls were here. It was going to be different now that our place wasn't guys only.

"Here she is. The girl of my dreams! What pick-up line do I use?" Emmett is so oblivious to the female psyche.

"Ten bucks says she can't stand him?" I whispered to Jazz. "Done" he agreed and smiled at the amusing notion of Emmett not getting his perfect girl.

I opened the door to see a smiling, but timid Bella, a girl with dark brown, spiky hair that I could only assume was Alice, and no Rose.

"Hey" Bella greeted us cheerfully, "Rose got stuck in a meeting so she will be here later. Could you help with these boxes?" She beckoned to the surprisingly small number of boxes at their feet. I always thought girls had way too much stuff for their own good. Bella must not have been kidding when she said they had a small place.

"So whose is all this stuff?" Emmett is way too upfront and nosy. We barely know Bella and we actually don't know Alice and Rose.

"Well, it is mostly Alice's wardrobe. Her clothes pretty much were the priority when space was concerned in our apartment." Bella smiled jokingly at a now scowling Alice.

"A woman needs to be presentable. Now move Bells, I need to inspect my room."

BPOV

While Alice was hanging all her clothes up in her enormous wardrobe, which incidentally she was overjoyed about, I decided against unpacking and sat in the living room with the guys. Emmett and Jasper were playing Wii Sport and Edward was thoroughly enjoying himself laughing at Emmett's unbelievably serious face. Edward saw my confused expression and answered my non-verbal question.

"Emmett doesn't play for fun, he plays to win. It is rather amusing watching how serious he takes it." He lowered his voice to a whisper, "Jasper will purposefully lose in a second so Emmett won't be in a mood for the rest of the day." He chuckled and I joined in. Emmett would not enjoy playing Rose. She had the same attitude unless she was playing some sort of karaoke game, when she totally let loose and had fun. Unlike Jasper, she would not throw the game for Emmett's ego, and she was incredible at all the games we owned. Oh yes, we have no money, but we have a Wii console and over twenty different games. The months Rose splurged on games were the months she couldn't make rent because they were so expensive. I decided to see whether I was any good. I always play with Rose and she always wins so I have no idea of my current standard.

"Emmett, may I play?" He had just narrowly beaten Jasper and was doing a victory dance. He appeared to be unaware that Jasper gave up trying for the last game.

"Sure Bella, just be prepared for me to whip your butt." He grinned cockily.

"Sure, whatever" I said casually.

We played the best out of five games, though only three games were actually played because I thrashed Emmett with my quick flicks and impressive returns. Emmett's face was red with anger. Edward and Jasper sounded like they were wetting themselves laughing.

"I'm sorry", I said smugly, "but I think I just whipped your ass." Emmett growled in annoyance. I turned to Edward and Jasper, "Do I get a prize or just the internal satisfaction?"

"You get a prize. We are taking you girls out tonight. There is this new club opening on 12th and we were going to check it out. You girls up for it?" Jasper appeared to be testing us. Seeing what we liked to get up to at night. Well he had no idea.

"I'm definitely in. Alice," I called in the direction of her bedroom, "you up for clubbing tonight?"

"Is the Pope a Catholic?" Everyone laughed. "Bella, get your cute little butt in here and let me dress you. And where is Rosalie? She is so much later than she said she would be."

The buzzer went off just as Alice finished her sentence. "She is here Ali." I buzzed Rose in and opened the door and leaned against the frame. From behind me I heard the supposed to be soft whispers of Emmett, "She's here guys. My dream girl. Do I look ok?" I sniggered under my breath, and looked up to see an extremely pissed of Rose.

"You would not believe the fucking day I just had Bells. It was positively dire. My meeting overran because one of the investors was so late. I don't know why I bother showing up half the time. And to top that off, the supplier didn't deliver my part in time so I have to start doing non-billable labour because I have gone over my time quota. Then I had a terrible time getting a cab down here," she paused and entered our new spacious apartment and her frown turned upside down. "Well this is a positive spin on a bad day. This place is fabulous Bells." She then caught sight of the three gawping men staring right at her.

"Shame the place comes with freaks." She directed the conversation to the guys, "Why are you staring at me? Have you not seen a woman before?" She rolled her eyes at me. I took this opportunity to tell her about our evening plans.

"Rosie, we're going clubbing tonight and Alice wants us into wardrobe and hair and make-up pronto. You three go and do something that doesn't creep us out, like change. Emmett, practise Wii tennis, you suck." I then waltzed into Rose and Alice's new bedroom. As I closed the door I heard Emmett shout in rage, "I do not suck!" as well as the insane laughter coming from the other two.

Alice had already laid out countless outfits to choose from, though some outfits shared accessories or shoes with other outfits. It was inevitable that a shoe war would ensue. In the end, Rose wore a backless mini dress with a dark leopard print, some nude heels, and gold bangles. Alice wore a pink/red, off-the-shoulder mini dress with black heels and a huge black ring on her second finger of her right hand. I wore a one shoulder slinky dark blue dress with black heels and thick, silver bangle. Rose had gone nude with her make-up with dark mascara, Alice had chosen a deep scarlet lipstick to go with her dress and I had gone shadowy with my eye shadow. Ali and Rose looked absolutely stunning, and complimented me the same but I wasn't so sure. When we walked out we saw the guys waiting for us looking hot. All three of them were dressed smart/casual and mostly in black. Edward looked so hot. Whoa, back off Bella, you live with him. Respect the boundaries. Anyway, with a body and a face like that, he probably has a girlfriend already.

The guys' mouths opened as we walked out. We obviously looked good. Suddenly I didn't mind the staring so much. Edward couldn't take his eyes off me, which I liked. Alice giggled at the look Jasper was giving her. Rose seemed disgusted, and when I saw Emmett, I understood why. He was practically drooling.

"Let's go guys. There is alcohol to be drunk and dancing to be done." Alice announced and led the way. Jasper jumped at the chance to take her arm and escort her down to the cab we were taking, even though we were two blocks away. Rose followed and to her distaste, was closely stalked by Emmett. Edward smiled a crooked grin, "You look beautiful tonight Bella." My heart almost exploded and my cheeks flushed red.

"Thanks Edward, you don't look so bad yourself." I teased playfully. Tonight was going to be fun.

"Shall we?" He offered his arm. "We shall", I took it eagerly and we proceeded out the door.

**A/N the dresses can be seen on my profile. I know this is kinda short, but I want to drag it out more and make you wait for the good stuff. I hope you are not angry that Rose and Emmett haven't immediately clicked; I just wanted the story to start differently. Please review and tell me your thoughts.**

**Thanks, sox1020 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it has taken me soo long to update… but if you have read my other new chapters, you will know that I have just finished school and so will be more prompt in the future! Here is the next instalment of Clash Notes… enjoy!**

**I don't own twilight.**

**Chapter 3**

**Dancing on tables and vodka do not mix.**

BPOV

The club was heaving when we arrived and the queue was half way down the street. I ignored this and was just happy to get out of the taxi. It was the most awkward two blocks ever. Rose was trying to ignore Emmett, while Alice and Jasper were just staring weirdly into each other's eyes. Edward and I were attempting to focus on each other rather than our idiot friends, but it was proving highly difficult. Because of Alice and Rose supremely stunning looks, we were able to get passed the easily bribed bouncers, with much protest from the other patiently waiting patrons. The music was blaring and you could barely move due to the closely packed dancers on the fluorescent glowing floor.

Rose and Alice each grabbed one of my hands and dragged me to the bar, followed by our new eager room mates. Rose ordered two shots for each of us and we all downed them. So people, i.e. me, took a bit more persuading to participate than the rest, but I eventually gave in to their pleas and swallowed the foul tasting liquid.

My senses heightened and my judgement slowly became more impaired, allowing Ali and Rose to lead me onto the crowded dance floor without needing to use force. I am actually quite a good dancer, I am just really shy, but now that I am on the tipsy side as Rose just handed me yet another shot which I knocked back instantly, I have no problems with letting my hair down and enjoying myself. We had a mini dance-off, girls versus guys, which Rose won due to her pole dancing technique. Then for some reason unknown to the rest of us, Alice suddenly had the idea of dancing on the many tables against the walls of the club. Being totally smashed as I was, I complied willingly.

The dancing on top of the rather tall tables was fun until I lost my balance, as usual, and would have undoubtedly fallen flat on my face had Edward not been there to catch me. He had been hanging around me all night making sure I was okay, but this was practically saving my life. This was my intoxicated brain telling me this, but it did make absolute sense at the time. I was still in his arms and we looked deeply into each other's eyes. I blurted out what I was thinking, "You saved me!" He leaned in for a kiss and at that moment… the most inconsiderate moment ever… the moment you think only happens in teen movies, I felt the uncontrollable need to vomit and ran for dear life to the ladies room before there was any chance of puking all over Edward. I hoped he didn't take it personally, it was simply awfully bad timing.

The rest of the night was a blur. I woke up the next morning with impressively bad short-term memory loss and the biggest hangover in the history of the world.

"Morning", I said groaning at the surprisingly high volume of my voice and headed straight for the coffee jug standing on the counter. I poured myself a cup and sat down, placing my mug of strong, steaming hot coffee next to me and laid my head on my folded arms. My head immediately felt better as my forehead was pressed against the cool granite of the counter top and I relaxed, the only sound was Emmett chuckling annoyingly behind me.

"What? What is so God damn funny that you have to make such a noise that is going to cause my head to explode?" I sounded agitated and cranky which was unlike me, then again I have never drunk that much alcohol in my life. Emmett smirked and replied,

"Just the memory of you last night. Who would have thought you could dance like that, Bella? And on a table that high with heels on!" He chuckled again. I felt my face fall. Flashbacks, too many flashbacks. Shots. Too much vodka. Dancing contest. Rose dancing like a pro stripper without the stripping part. Alice pushing me up onto the table. Me dancing like a pole dancer without a pole. Oh dear Lord. How embarrassing. Oh shit! Falling. Edward. Vomit. Oh shit! I ran back into my bedroom and slammed the door. This of course was a huge mistake as I feel like an elephant was sitting on my head. I lay down on my bed on top of the soft covers and felt like crying. If I remember correctly, Edward was about to kiss me when I ran to the bathroom to throw up. I really like him and I probably upset him or something. I have wanted to kiss him, well, since I first saw him really. This is so bad. I have probably totally trashed my chances with him now.

I was debating whether or not to leave my room ever again when I heard a knock at the door. "Come in", I groaned, praying it wasn't Edward or Emmett. Emmett would tease me and I will have nothing to say if it is Edward.

"Hey party girl. How's the head?" Damn. That seductive, velvety voice could only belong to one person. Edward. What do I say? Think brain, think. Quickly.

"I cannot describe the intensity of my headache right now. It's like an elephant is sitting on top of my head and refuses to move." He chucked. I sat up and laid back against my pillows and tapped the space next to me, indicating he could sit down. He obliged and held out a colourful mug with the smell of coffee protruding from it.

"I thought it would help." He smiled warmly and melted my heart right there and then.

"That is really sweet, Edward, thank you." I gratefully took the steaming hot drink and took a sip. He made it perfectly, exactly how I like it.

"So, I have been meaning to talk to you about last night," I said before I could chicken out.

"Right, last night." Edward seemed slightly confused but grinned crookedly. I love his smile. It is so beautiful and infectious.

"Yeah, when I fell off the table," He laughed and said, "You remember that, huh? That was a pretty memorable part of the night for me actually." I smiled but I felt my cheeks flush with embarrassment. "Yeah, well I feel really bad about what happened after you caught me, which by the way was very nice of you. It saved me a visit to the emergency room. Anyway, I wanted to apologise about my timing. I suddenly felt the need to vomit on the basis of my unbelievable alcohol consumption, no other reason." He smiled again, which gave me the impression that he knew what I was talking about.

"I'm not sure I know what you are talking about, but I'll take your word for it. I'm making pancakes, you want some?" I was glad that he changed the subject, like he was accepting my apology but wasn't going to acknowledge the moment in question to spare me the humiliation.

"Sure, just let me get dressed." He packed the covers and left, closing the door quietly behind him. I stood up on my bed and spontaneously began dancing with the joy that I had not totally put Edward off me for life. Unfortunately Alice walked in on me mid air-guitar solo. She cracked up and I fell back onto the quilt and blushed scarlet.

"Sorry to interrupt but Edward said you were getting dressed and I came to pick out your clothes." She smiled again, evidently at the thought of dancing and proceeded to my closet and began sorting through my clothes.

"Alice, you know that I am 24 years old and am perfectly capable of picking out my own outfit." Alice responded by raising her eyebrows in an '_Are you sure?_' sort of way.

"Yes I can!" Alice ignored me and turned back to my various garments. She brought out a tight fitting black dress. The bottom half of the dress was like a pencil skirt and the top half had a sweetheart neckline and sleeves that only covered my shoulders. The dress was a silky material and was in fact very comfortable to wear and was one of my favourite dresses. Alice, of course, had found it in the shop and forced me to the cashier to buy it.

Alice was now routing through my shoes, she found a pair of black studded heels, and then picked out a belt and jewellery to go with the dress. The belt was thick, patent and highlighted my toned stomach. Ali picked out long necklaces in a variety of colours and some earrings that matched appropriately. She polished off my fabulous attire with a black leather jacket which I would put on later on leaving the apartment. Alice took my hand and led me out of my room. The reaction to my entry to the main room was astounding. Emmett dropped his toast, Edward suddenly forgot to catch the pancake he had just flipped and it splattered onto the floor and Rose began to applaud both me and Alice.

"Good job Ali! One of your best combinations to date." Alice bowed and giggled.

We have had this ritual for months now. Alice insists on dressing me everyday and everyday Rose marks me out of ten on hotness and marks Alice on creativity of the outfit. It usually works in my favour as Alice usually scores high and ergo I score high too. This normally results in multiple people complimenting my outfit at work too, which is nice.

"Straight 10s I think." Rose says, her voice resounding with pride. I turn to Edward, smile at his open-mouthed expression and say,

"Are you going to pick up that pancake?" He looked sheepish and bent down to scrape up the half cooked batter.

"You look really pretty, Bella."

"Thanks Edward. Now I remember you saying something about a pancake. Could I take you up on your offer?" He grinned and replied, "Of course, though I might have to make you another one unless you like your pancakes with floor dust on them?" We both laughed at the thought of it. "No thanks, I would prefer a new one."

Edward poured pancake mix into the already sizzling pan. We didn't speak, though it wasn't awkward. We were comfortable in our silence. Rose was bustling around, moaning as she couldn't locate her files in all the boxes and then verbally rejoiced when she found them. Emmett was breaching the point of desperation attempting in vain to get her to like him. She saw him as an early morning annoyance. She left for work with Alice and it occurred to me to maybe check a clock to see if I was running late. It was 8:30. I had to be in the studio in 45 minutes and therefore had plenty of time to relax and enjoy my delicious looking breakfast.

"Order up" Edward said jokingly as if we were in a diner or something. I giggled and tasted the golden brown food. It was amazing and I told Edward so. I poured lemon juice and sugar on top, which for some strange reason got a reaction out of Edward.

"Lemon juice and sugar. Interesting." What was so bloody interesting about my favourite choice of pancake topping?

"Why is that so interesting?" "Pancake toppings, like pizza toppings, tell a lot about a person. For instance, Emmett likes his pancakes smothered in chocolate. This tells me he is a bit childish and has a large sweet tooth. Jasper likes his plain or with a savoury filling. This indicates a very boring person who attempts to make an unhealthy food option into a healthy one." I laughed and Jasper shouted, "Hey!" from the couch.

"So what does lemon juice and sugar say about me?" I asked, genuinely intrigued,

"You are a fan of the classics; lemon juice and sugar is hardly original but nevertheless delicious, and you like a lot of things going on at once; what with the whole opposite flavours thing with the sweet and sour. It tells me you are interesting." He smiled.

"Well thank you for that assessment Fraud, but I must dash. The studio calls, music never sleeps and all that jazz. Toodles."

EPOV

Bella cracks me up. Everything she says is so light hearted that she just makes me laugh all the time. I looked across at Emmett and he was smiling at me.

"What?" He chuckled and replied,

"It's never going to happen, man." What does he mean? Me and Bella could happen. "What like you and Rose? Dude she hates your guts, take the hint and stop stalking her." "She does not hate my guts. I'm just putting myself out there and giving her options. You are laying the groundwork, but for friendship, not for romance or sex, whichever floats your boat." He grinned mischievously.

"The first one I think, Em. Anyway, she only just moved in. I don't want to pounce on her, hint hint, and put her off, hint hint." "What's with all this hinting Eddie?"

"I'm just speculating that Bella is more likely to go for me than Rose is to go for you."

Emmett snorted. "Rose can't resist me, she is just in denial. Bella sees you as her guy best friend. It isn't an insult, mate, you're a great friend and she would be lucky to have you, but you are like Ross in the first season of _Friends_. Rachel didn't have a clue and neither does Bella. Rose on the other hand knows I rate her, she is choosing to ignore it for now, but I know how to crack her." He raised his eyebrows jokingly, but what he said really hit home.

What if Bella doesn't know how I feel and I am simply building a strong friendship as opposed to the building blocks of a relationship? I need to tell her how I feel but I am not even sure that I really like her that way. She is beautiful and talented and charming, and maybe I am just caught up in the idea of her and me. I can't spill my heart out just yet. Give it a few months just to make sure.

* * *

**A/N Here ends the third lesson. I know there isn't much of a cliffy but the next chapter will introduce a whole load of plotlines which must be closely followed and therefore you cannot miss a chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!!! I really appreciate feed back and constructive criticism. Thanks for reading!! **

**-sox1020**


	5. Chapter 5

**Greetings my beloved readers! It has been too long since my last chapter and I do apologise. Here is the next instalment I am sure you have been craving **** Enjoy!**

**I don't own twilight!!! **

BPOV

I strolled briskly into the studio that had been my workplace for just over a year now. The lobby was thickly carpeted and furnished in dark wood and leather. The receptionist Gianna greeted me as I walked through the double glass doors that led to my office and the rest of the building. My office was spacious, airy and large. Being one of the best producers in the building I get the good office. It is a shame that regardless of my talent creating fabulous records, I only get paid if the record sells. Because we are a small studio, there isn't much revenue to begin with and most of it goes to me as it is. My salary easily covers rent and bills but is stretched to the limit when I am forced into a shopping trip with my pixie-like friend. Alice never takes no for an answer and if something looks good on me, which is often as she picks out what I try on, she will make me buy it.

I had to work overtime for months to get any respect in this place. My colleagues are all men with huge egos and sexist views. I had to prove I had what it takes. My big break came about 2 months into working here when I was assigned a band that the other producers had discarded. I worked tirelessly to make their record the best ever, and that was exactly what it was. The band in question is now on tour with their second album which, of course, they asked me to produce following the incredible success of their last album. They were the paint but I was the artist that generated the masterpiece.

The band I was currently working with was waiting in the seating area just outside the recording studio. I was unfortunately running a little late and I rushed to my desk in my office and grabbed my notes on the songs. I liked to plan ahead and bring ideas out. On my way to the studio I was goggled at by numerous colleagues due to the staggering outfit Alice had dressed me up in earlier this morning, but I simply rolled my eyes and ignored them. They were men with no shame and didn't seem to mind that I noticed their stared at my unfortunately obvious cleavage.

The band consisting of five guys with tattoos everywhere and punk attire stood up as I arrived and greeted me warmly. I had known these guys for a year and considered them friends, who just happened to pay me. We spoke briefly about my ideas for their tracks and one of them still managed to slip in that they thought I looked 'smokin'' today. I chuckled and they proceeded into the booth and assembled with the two guitars, bass, drums and microphone.

After 2 hours of straight playing, we listened, discussed and planned the next couple of sessions. Their music was not my usual taste but their powerful lyrics and strong melodies were so surreal that I had fallen in love with their songs after only listening to them once. Their vocalist was the main lyricist and was a very emotional 19 year old and judging from the words he used; he had had a troubled life. This made me even more determined to make them a chart topping group.

Once the band had left, I returned to my comfortable leather desk chair and scanned my day planner. I had no more appointments today. Fantastic! That meant I could go home and it wasn't even lunch yet. I collected my belongings that I would need for organising the next day and left the building, hailing a taxi on the busy street. The traffic was not ideal at this time but I preferred to go home than stay in the studio all day. Finally, a half hour later, I arrived outside my building, paid the cab driver and ascended the stairs to my apartment.

I wasn't sure if any of the guys would be home though I was absolutely certain that there was no way Alice and Rose would be home. I opened the door to find Jasper and Emmett in a fierce Wii tennis match and they were so engrossed that they didn't even acknowledge my presence. Edward was lounging on the couch and chuckling at the sight of his friends, but turned his head and met my eyes with his stunning green ones. He smiled his heart stopping crooked grin at me and beckoned me over. I crossed the apartment, my heels clacking on the hard wood floor and dumped my stuff on the kitchen counter, then collapsed on the comfy leather next to Edward. He drew closer to me, bringing his mouth inched from my ear and whispered,

"It's 4-4 and Emmett has been reddening by the point. It is hilarious watching him. How was your," he glanced at his thick black strapped watch, "3 hours of work today? Are your days always this short?" He looked a mixture of shocked and impressed.

"My hours depend on how many bands I am working with and how many recording sessions I have on any given day. Today I only had a 2 hour session, so I decided to come home instead of linger around at work with nothing to do. Do you guys not have anything productive to do?" His smile widened and he answered simply, "Nope."

I couldn't understand it. They, we, lived in this incredible place and all three of them paid rent. They couldn't possibly be unemployed. Edward must have read my mind because he added,

"We have jobs, kind of. I teach piano lessons at a music school on the Upper East Side, Jasper has a bar a couple of blocks away from here which he bought last year. He had some money left over after he paid off his student loans with his modelling contract money. Emmett, well, Emmett is living off his savings hoping our band will end up making millions and he won't need a job. He is amazing with cars and could work at any car service place, but he prefers to keep his skill as a hobby rather than a profession."

Wow, Edward must be some kind of prodigy on the piano if he is teaching in some fancy school on the Upper East Side at 24. I must ask him to play for me sometime.

"So you play the piano?" I asked, but since he had already answered my question I was simply changing the subject.

"Yeah, I have been playing since I was about 6 and I fell in love with it. It is just so poetic and romantic. The music is so varied that you never get bored, and it is so relaxing. Maybe I'll play for you sometime." He was so sexy when he talked with such passion in his words. If the band's songs had that much zeal in them, we would have no problem breaking into the crazed world of the music industry.

"NO!" The cry sounded from Emmett's outraged mouth and Edward and I turned to see him throw his controller down onto the rug in frustration. Jasper's face was the epitome of smugness and said in an arrogant version of his slightly Southern drawl, "And that, Emmett, is how it is done." Emmett looked like his head would explode and I racked my brains for something to distract him.

"Hey, would you guys play one of your songs for me. I haven't heard any of them yet and since I will have to sing them at some point in the band's career, it might be a good idea to know the melody, lyrics and such." Thankfully, Emmett's face was slowly returning to its natural colour.

"Great idea Bella, we'll get set up." Edward said, and they went to tune their instruments.

Their music was a subtle mixture of rock, indie and pop. The lyrics, sung by Edward, were heartfelt and soulful but in a 'guy' kind of way. I loved them and I couldn't wait to learn them all. When they played the final chords of a particularly up tempo number, they all looked to me for my opinion.

"They are great! That's all I've got unless you want me to go all girly and start swooning over the lyrics and such?" Emmett and Jasper chuckled and Edward stared at me strangely as if in a trance.

"Thanks Bella. We will probably need to work out a schedule for rehearsals, maybe while Alice and Rose are still at work so we don't disturb them. How about we plan some time tonight at dinner?"

"Sure. I'll cook tonight. Is lasagne okay?" I asked, hoping they had all the necessary ingredients already in their industrial sized fridge.

"Yum. Can't wait." Emmett answered enthusiastically. Jasper nodded in agreement and then he and Em went back to their game.

I walked closer to Edward and asked curiously, "Are you going to just stand there staring at me?" His eyes focussed and he smiled.

"Sorry, I was just thinking. So you liked my lyrics?" His expression was full of anticipation at my answer. His lyrics? He was the one who wrote those wonderful words of hope, love, tragedy and lust?

"Your lyrics?" I enquired and he nodded, "They were so inspiring and moving. I can't believe you wrote them." He was evidently gleeful at my praise but he deserved it. His words were magical.

How much would I give to kiss him right now? Maybe an arm or a leg.

**So… I hope this was up to par. I didn't want too much to happen and I wanted to keep up the tension between Ed and Bells. I will try to be more frequent with my updating.**

**Until next time… sox1020**


	6. Chapter 6

**2Greetings everyone, I am soo sorry to all my faithful readers who have been waiting so patiently… A.S. levels are taking over my life! This summer I will be updating more regularly, I promise.**

**BPOV**

That evening, after listening to the amazing songs I will be lucky enough to sing, we all gathered round the granite island in the kitchen, holding margaritas and laughing at Emmett. He had laughed at a joke of Rose's so forcefully so as to impress her that margarita had come out through his nose. Needless to say, Rose was disgusted and the rest of us were in hysterics. Once he had got over the sting of the alcohol in his nostrils, he asked Rose,

"Rose, um, I was wondering, if it's not too much trouble, I mean I know it might be inconvenient," he stuttered nervously,

"Oh just ask would you?" Rose requested irritably.

"Okay, okay, you wouldn't be hiring by any chance would you? Because my savings are dwindling month by month and if the band doesn't do well then I'm fucked. I need a job. I'm really good with cars and you could start me at half salary for a month trial if you wanted."

Emmett was looking at the floor, evidently not wanting to look Rose in the eye. Rose was shocked. First at his asking to work beneath her and his suggestion of having him on a trial basis.

"You start tomorrow. I'm backed up anyway. I have been thinking of taking on someone to help out." Emmett looked up, beaming.

"Thanks Rose, you won't regret it." All his features were lit up with happiness. Rose was trying not to smile back and keep her cool, replying, "I already do."

Alice decided at this moment to cut in and break the tension.

"Let's watch a movie!" she exclaimed as though it was a brand new concept unknown to man.

"Good idea. You girls can pick." Edward added, smiling at Alice.

"No, Edward, you never let the girl pick! Alice will undoubtedly pick a chick flick and then we will be bored out of our minds." Jasper whined in protest as Alice ran straight to the shelf with the row of DVDs. She surprised us all when she picked _American Pie _and we all sat on the couch and got ourselves comfortable. I sat in the corner of the couch and Edward managed to slip in next to me in the confined space. Alice was leaning her head on a cushion that was pushed up against Jasper's thigh and Jasper was just sitting, watching her. Emmett was cleverly not pushing his luck and sitting next to Jasper, while Rose sat next to me, though she seemed almost disappointed that he hadn't tried anything.

We watched the awkward teenagers of the movie we all loved and mocked them as the plot progressed.

What struck me most was that not so long ago, we were that age and having the same problems, though maybe not exactly the same. We all grew up and got jobs, except Emmett, but maybe we didn't age mentally. Emmett was still having trouble getting the girl he wanted, as I am sure he did at 18. Edward and I were playing games and I am still unsure of his true feelings. Jasper and Alice appear to be the Vicki and Kevin of our American Pie story. I hope they don't break up the night they have sex!

I dozed as the movie drew to a close and woke up to find myself in Edward's arms and leaning against his chest. I got up suddenly, stuttering "sorry" over and over.

"Bella, it's fine, I don't mind." Edward came up behind me and put his arms round my waist. I took a quick breath in, mentally freaking out and determinedly did not turn to face Edward, whose breath I could feel on my exposed neck.

"Bella," he whispered, giving me goosebumps. Too fast Bella, you aren't ready for this… you barely know him. I pulled out of his grasp and caught his eye. That gorgeous emerald green eye that made me melt, and muttered,

"Night, Edward." And with that I walked as quickly as possible without being rude towards my bedroom door, shutting it with a quiet click.

EPOV

I should have kissed her. I knew I should have kissed her at the time, but replaying it in my mind just makes my error seem more and more 'high school'. I should know better by now. I have enough experience with women to know what they want, well; at least I thought I did.

I replayed the scene all night, taking in the details; Bella's warm skin, her scent, the feel of her hair brushing my neck as I bent over her shoulder, the effect I had on her skin. She is such an intoxicating person. I just can't seem to get enough of her. I imagined her in every scenario in my dreams; in the white gown with Alice and Rose at her side in the pink dresses, with a pregnant bump that was of course my fault, moaning underneath me. These three images flashed continuously as if on a loop and then it hit me; I have a thing for Bella. I wouldn't go so far as to say I was in love with her, but I reckon it wouldn't take many dates to send me in that direction.

I woke up to find Emmett and Jasper chatting to Rose and Alice while Bella, with her fine little ass accentuated in her little pyjama shorts, was pouring coffee for everyone. I caught her eye and she blushed, turning quickly so I couldn't see and reached for a mug, filling it with the caffeine rush I craved and handed it to me.

"Thank you Bella." I whispered, thoroughly entertained by her reaction to my presence. She blushed an even deeper red and muttered,

"You're welcome Edward," before scuttling away to fetch the toast that had just popped out the toaster.

"Bella I would really like to take you out some time this week." I blurted it out before I could stop myself and was forced to face the four friends staring at me, and then glancing back at Bella to hear her reply.

"Um, well, um, I guess, I mean, maybe, um… I will think about it." She answered, annoyingly indecisive. "I am going to go and get dressed now," she muttered, heading quickly to her safe base.

Once the door had closed Emmett started.

"Dude, bold move. I kinda like it. Bit of a bummer she didn't though." He chuckled and Rose chose this moment to start liking me,

"Emmett we need to get going now, or those cars are never going to be ready on time."

Emmett jumped up and held Rose's coat for her. She rolled her eyes at him, snatched her coat and turned to wink at me. I nodded my thanks and they left.

"I think it was really romantic Edward," Alice piped up, "she probably just doesn't know what to say because you were so forward, but it was quite nice you proclaiming you rate her in front of your friends. Just give her a day and then lay on the charm if she is being too slow." She smiled, adding,

"She likes you. Just give her a minute to acknowledge that fact and figure out how to deal with it and she will everything you could ever want."

She leaned over the counter, kissed Jazz on the cheek and headed out to work. I was astonished. I had no idea that Alice even liked him, let alone that they were a thing now.

"When did that happen?" I questioned him, genuinely interested. He grinned, satisfaction emblazoned in his expression,

"Last night. The movie finished and Rose and Em went straight to bed. I was kinda stuck with her leaning against me, but I didn't really care. I just gazed at her and then she looked up at me and said, 'Kiss me' so I did."

I couldn't believe that he got Alice before I got Bella. Just at that thought, Bella stumbled out of her room looking gorgeous in a dark grey pants suit and a v-neck purple blouse that showed enough cleavage to give me the urge to jump her in front of Jazz.

"Any idea if you're free for a date Bella?" I asked just before she shut the door. She paused in the doorway, looked back for a moment and asked,

"Can I pick the place?" grinning cheekily. I chuckled and answered,

"No Chinese, and you got yourself a date," I winked and she giggled before closing the front door.

"You are so whipped," Jasper mocked, laughing at his own hypocrisy.

"I so am," I replied, beaming with success.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, this part of the story may not be what you expected but just go with it; I think it will work out for the best. I am trying to make this story as original as possible so there will be unexpected twists to make it interesting. Tell me what you think in your REVIEW!**

**BPOV**

I had a meeting first thing but all I could think about was that I was going out with Edward this week. I can't believe he asked me out! It was romantic, saying it in front of our friends; he must be pretty into me to be so forward and public. Now I at least don't feel like it is just me feeling this way. I know for sure I really like him and I hope he knows that. I would hate to be messed around with just because my emotions were as blatant as if written on the page of an open book, though. I want him to want me, need me even. I want him to wake up in the morning and think of me first before anything, or maybe just wake up next to me… shut up brain, you should be paying attention to this meeting!

The executive director of the company was talking about how we were growing and we needed some more fresh bands to keep our success building. Without thinking, I shouted out and interrupted his speech,

"I have a band."

He was shocked at my rudeness but it didn't last, he was intrigued.

"Who are they? Have they performed locally? Do they have a web-based following yet?" he kept up this constant stream of questions, so I had to interrupt him again,

"It's my band!" I shouted. He stopped and the boardroom began to laugh.

"Miss Swan, you cannot use your own band for your next project." His amusement at the thought of my band being a successful choice as the next project was infuriating. I was so outraged I stormed out of the boardroom and went straight home.

Edward was startled at my abrupt entrance into the apartment followed by the aggressive slamming of the front door.

"Remind me to stay on your good side," he chuckled as I crossed the hard wood floor to the kitchen for some much-craved coffee.

"I offered our band to the director as a possible act to promote and get into the charts and he laughed in my face." I was almost growling so I dialled back the anger, not wanting to put Edward off.

"Well then, we can practice, get a gig in a local bar and get your director to come and see us. If he doesn't like our sound then we don't want him representing us anyway, but if he does, we will already have a local following and we will be ready to record having nailed the songs," Edward smiled, evidently proud of his ingenious plan.

"Edward, that is actually brilliant, you're amazing!" I exclaimed, proceeding to lean over the counter to kiss him on the cheek, but at the last moment, Edward turned his head and his soft lips brushed against mine.

I broke away fast, not really knowing what to do. I just stared at Edward, speechless and noticed my pulse had doubled and my heart was tingling with joy at the wonderful sensation caused by Edward's kiss.

"Um, Edward, what was that?" I asked timidly.

"I guess I couldn't wait 'til our date." He replied, his velvet voice enveloping me with the lust resounding from his words.

_What do I reply to that? He says something so sexy and irresistible and I am standing here dumbfounded. _

"Speaking of our date" I said, flustered and undoubtedly blushing, "when is it? I know I agreed to let you take me to a restaurant of my choice but you never said when you wanted me."

His eyes were full of lust and it was putting me off my train of thought.

"How about tonight?" He answered, his velvet voice dripping of sex.

"Perfect, be ready by 7:30. So anyway, were you done, kissing me I mean?" I inquired in my sexiest voice. To which he responded by vaulting over the island and pulling me into his toned, muscular body and crushing his lips to mine. His breath had a minty freshness and made me lightheaded. The only thing that brought me back to Earth was the sound of the door hitting the wall and a gasp echoing around the room. I tried to extract myself from Edward's grip but he wouldn't relinquish me for anything so I gave up and peeped over his shoulder to see a startled Alice next to a chuckling Jasper.

"Alice, um, it's… well, Edward couldn't wait for our date!" I exclaimed causing Jasper to laugh and Alice to giggle like a schoolgirl. Edward seemed to not care that we were no longer alone, because he started to nuzzle my neck affectionately, not helping the jelly-like feeling in my legs.

"Okay Bells, we can see when we are interrupting. C'mon Jazz, let's go out for lunch and leave the lovebirds to it." She winked at me before accepting Jasper's outstretched hand and waltzing happily out of the apartment. Edward had me tightly in his arms before the door was even closed, caressing my back and the curve of my ass.

Edward locked eyes with me, a crooked grin on his face.

"Shall we pick up where we left off then?" he asked, kissing me softly again, but I broke away, stepping back out of his arms and looking down at the floor. I felt bad because in truth I wanted to be there, in his arms, but it was too much.

"Edward, we haven't even been on a date yet, and I don't usually do this with someone who hasn't at least bought me a nice dinner, even bought me a drink. I really like you, but this is a weird situation, us living together and about to start dating, being in a band together, it's all very dependent on whether we can face each other every day. So if something were to go wrong, I want it to be wrong for the right reasons, not because we rushed it. Okay?"

He took my hands in his own, there coolness startling me, and smiled that crooked grin which, I had quickly learned, made me weak at the knees within an instant.

"Whatever you want Bella. I can wait, I'm a patient guy, just don't lead me on okay?"

I have never been asked that by a guy before; maybe it's just too open and vulnerable for most guys to admit. I don't really know how to answer him. I mean I don't plan on hurting him unless he turns out to be some psycho who is really good at faking being charming and gorgeous. I am waiting for him to realise what a bore I am and dump me, and we haven't even had our first date yet!

"I think it's more likely you will be the one hurting me, but I will keep that in mind." I muttered it softly, my own vulnerability getting the better of me.

Edward tilted my head up, preventing me from not looking into his beautiful eyes. I couldn't look him in the face; it just made my prediction all the more probable the longer I saw how much more of a catch he was. I tried to pull away but he started kissing my neck all the way to my mouth, which he attacked with a kind of frenzy. We broke away, panting, and I felt his warm breath on my ear, where he whispered,

"Don't you dare doubt yourself Bella Swan. You have more going for you than you know. How else do you think I fell for you?"

_What? He's fallen for me? How is that possible, we have barely known each other two weeks? _

"You haven't fallen for me. You have simply deduced that because we have so much in common that we are perfect for each other. You know nothing about me and don't say you do, please. Don't put all this pressure on me to be the person you think I am. I think we should pretend we don't know each other at all for our date, you know, start over. People who start dating aren't generally already living together." I was rambling. My thoughts were flying around my head in a panic, attempting to make sense of everything.

"Okay, I can do that." He replied, reluctantly.

"I have to go." I headed for the door abruptly, which was probably a little rude but I had to get out of the apartment and call Alice for outfit advice. I didn't even give Edward time to respond.

"Alice?" I asked when the dial tone stopped, but all I heard were moans and groans on the other end of the line. I believe I was scarred for life. Hearing Alice and I can only assume, Jasper, having sex on the other end of the line was possibly the most embarrassing thing ever. I clicked off immediately and hailed a cab. I think it is safe to say that I will be embarking on 'Operation find a sexy outfit to wear on my first date with Edward' alone.

**I know it's short but I want to write the date in the next chapter and you guys have waited so long I didn't want to delay this release a day more. I hope the story is still interesting. Bella and Edward are not going to have an easygoing relationship and there are some serious obstacles in the near future.**

**Thanks for all of you who are going to review this chapter, your input is invaluable to me.**

**Sox1020**


End file.
